


i'm in the grip of a hurricane

by lulla_lunekjaer



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Hopelessly In Love With Rory Landon Support Group, Other, Unrequited Love, general pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are in love, and it is unfortunate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm in the grip of a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ever Afters Community Fic Exchange 2015.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Rain!
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Florence+the Machine's "Hurricane Drunk"

i.

Chase Turnleaf was in love. Unfortunately, he knew he loved her before he met her. He saw her, and it was so right, and so wrong, and it was rocky for a bit, and then it was good, and then he loved her and oh god, it was agony. He loved her and he wanted her and he needed her and he was a boat adrift and she was the eye of the storm.

Chase Turnleaf was in love with his destined, and he hadn’t thought it would hurt this much.

ii.

Rory Landon is in love. Unfortunately, she realizes this as she is falling to her death. She is falling, and the magic is pulling on her, and she realizes. She is in love with life. She is in love with magic, the same that’s killing her. She is in love with the way that Lena’s eyes light up when she talks about her latest invention. She is in love with the way Chase smiles when he thinks no one is looking.

Rory Landon is in love with life, and she is dying.

iii.

Lena Lamarelle will fall in love. Fortunately, she doesn’t know it yet. She will fall in love with her best friend, with her endless kindness, with her effortless heroics, because it’s what’s right. She will fall in love with the way her mouth curls at the edges, and it will scare her. It will scare her that in the right light, she loves a Snow Queen, and it will scare her that she loves her at all.

Lena Lamarelle will fall in love with her best friend, and it will kill her.  



End file.
